Ángelo Henríquez
| cityofbirth = Santiago | countryofbirth = Chile | dateofdeath = | cityofdeath = | countryofdeath = | height = | position = Striker | currentclub = Manchester United | clubnumber = 21 | youthyears = 2007–2011 | youthclubs = Universidad de Chile | years = 2011–2012 2012– 2013 2013–2014 | clubs = Universidad de Chile Manchester United → Wigan Athletic (loan) → Zaragoza (loan) | caps(goals) = 17 (11) 0 (0) 4 (1) 25 (6) | nationalyears = 2009 2011 2012– 2012– | nationalteam = Chile U15 Chile U17 Chile U20 Chile | nationalcaps(goals) = 4 (2) 4 (3) 17 (21) 3 (2) | manageryears = | managerclubs = }} Ángelo José Henríquez Iturra (born 13 April 1994) is a Chilean footballer who plays as a forward for English club Manchester United. Club career Early career Henríquez began his football career at Universidad de Chile aged 13 in 2007, taking up the sport after he had stopped playing tennis, the sport that he played until the age of 12. Two years later, in 2009, Manchester United and Universidad de Chile signed an agreement to purchase the rights of Henríquez, for €4m, which can be paid until 2014. Universidad de Chile On 27 June 2011, Henríquez professionally started for the club in a Copa Chile match that Universidad de Chile beat Unión San Felipe 1–0 with a goal scored by Francisco Castro in the 80th minute. He failed to play in all the second semester, but was part of team directed by Jorge Sampaoli that was champion of Clausura Tournament and the Copa Sudamericana. After the departure of Gustavo Canales to Chinese Super League club Dalian Aerbin, the club desperately tried to sign a striker, nonetheless, Jorge Sampaolí trusted the talented Henríquez to replace Canales in the starting line-up for the 2012 season, despite the interest of other clubs that wanted him on loan. On 22 February, he scored on his international debut in the Copa Libertadores in a 5–1 win over Godoy Cruz of Mendoza, in where Henríquez scored the last goal of the victory in the 90th minute. On 28 February, he incremented his goal tally scoring twice in a 4–1 win over Cobreloa, being this his first goals for tournaments of the Chilean Primera División. Manchester United On 21 August 2012, Manchester United announced that Henríquez had been granted a governing body endorsement which would allow him to register and play for the club. His signing was confirmed on 5 September, and it was revealed that he would wear squad number 21. Henríquez made his debut for United as he featured for the under-21 side and scored the final goal in a 4–2 win over Newcastle United. After spending a year on loan to Wigan, Henríquez returned to Manchester United ahead of the 2013–14 season. In the final match of the club's 2013 pre-season tour against Swedish club AIK, he scored a 68th-minute goal to save a draw for United. Wigan Athletic loan On 2 January 2013, Henríquez joined Wigan Athletic on loan until the end of the 2012–13 season. It was confirmed he could wear the number 11 shirt. He made his debut in English football as a half-time substitute in an FA Cup third-round game against Bournemouth on 5 January in a 1–1 draw. His Premier League debut came on 19 January as a second half substitute against Sunderland and he scored his first goal in the process by netting Wigan's second in a 3–2 home loss. He won his first major trophy on 11 May 2013, as an unused substitute in the 1–0 FA Cup Final win against favourites Manchester City. Real Zaragoza loan On 28 August 2013, Henríquez joined Real Zaragoza on a season-long loan. International career Henríquez has consistently participated in the youth national football teams in Chile, the 2009 South American Under-15 in Bolivia, where he scored two goals against Paraguay, and the 2011 South American Under-17 in Ecuador, where he scored against Colombia, Brazil and Venezuela. Henríquez made his debut for the Chile senior team on 14 November 2012, coming on as a substitute for the injured Alexis Sánchez and scoring Chile's only goal in a 3–1 defeat by Serbia. International goals :Scores and results list Chile's goal tally first. Career statistics Club International Statistics accurate as of match played 16 November 2013 Honours Club ;Universidad de Chile *Primera División (2): 2011 Clausura, 2011 Apertura *Copa Sudamericana (1): 2011 ;Wigan Athletic *FA Cup (1): 2012–13 Personal life His brother, César, is also a professional footballer, currently playing for Chilean side Palestino. Category:1994 births Category:Players Category:Chile international players Category:Forwards Category:Universidad de Chile players Category:Manchester United F.C. players Category:Wigan Athletic F.C. players Category:Real Zaragoza players Category:Chilean Primera División players Category:Premier League players Category:Segunda División players Category:Chilean players Category:Living people